Large business enterprises employ thousands of people, many of whom are involved in conducting financial analysis for the business enterprise. Some of these employees may be full-time financial analysts, and others may need to conduct financial analysis only occasionally. However, it is critical that any financial analysis conducted within a business enterprise is predicated on the same set of data, assumptions, and rules. This ensures that financial information may be shared between employees, skills are transferred, and best practices are employed.
Prior art methods for conducting financial analysis within large business enterprises have not utilized uniform business processes for conducting financial analysis. What is most prevalent in large business enterprises are multiple and varied methods for conducting financial analysis. Typically, the multiple methods use a plurality of data sources, varied assumptions, and differing rules. The result is that employees in one area of a business enterprise are not able to communicate the financial analysis in a compatible and understandable manner with other financial analysts in other parts of the company.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for conducting financial analysis within a large business enterprise. The new and improved system and method for conducting financial analysis must provide a common process for conducting financial analysis wherein the process is accessible by all the employees within the business enterprise.